


Lion's Pounce

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: Another morning breaks and Cor isn't leaping out of bed for once.





	Lion's Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose companion piece to [Morning Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621008). If you want a more "complete" experience, you can read that title first. This story is standalone, regardless.

It was another new day and bless the Astrals, Cor slumbered next to you. You inched closer and kissed Cor’s shoulder before tucking your cheek in. He always woke before you did and he just wouldn’t stay in place when it came to some morning relaxing.

He stirred and his palm brushed your cheek. “Morning, dear.”

“Good morning.” You nuzzled his neck.

“Oh ho, is this an unprovoked attack?” Cor knew your fondness for playfulness in the mornings. You always asked and it took so long before Cor gave in so you figured, heck, take the initiative this round.

You made some non-committal noises and your fingers traced the muscular expanse of his chest.

“Not answering the Marshal’s direct question is an offense.” Cor’s deadpan statement made you lift your head to watch him.

“Aww, I wanted to be your snuggle bunny, that’s all.” You raised your hands to the top of your head, pantomiming long rabbit ears.

He gently slipped his large palms in each of your hands, entwining his fingers with yours before fastening your arms above you. Saying nothing, only studying you with deep orbs of ocean, Cor appeared to be contemplating something.

You tilted your head, sensing something brewing and disappointed that you weren’t cuddling anymore. “Honey?”

Cor dropped a quick kiss on your cheek. When he pulled back, an adorably sneaky smirk had appeared. “Rawr.”

Before you could blink, Cor’s fingertips let go of yours and began their maddening descent on your ribs. You instantly burst out laughing and your body flailed on its own accord.

“Eeeee! The lion has got meeeee!”

“Yesss, this is how the lion catches its prey.” Cor impressively managed to nibble your earlobe despite your thrashing. He loved to nip at you there as much as you enjoyed his cuddles.

Your fingers shot out to enact some payback on his own ribs, but aside from a short few huffs of mirth, Cor didn’t degenerate into a flopping fish like you did.

“How come you’re not ticklish?”

“You need to try harder!” Cor encouraged you. As soon as he said that, his laughter increased in volume for a second when you brushed a little lower across his waist.

Your eyes and mouth comically widened with understanding and Cor shook his head to divert you. He elbowed your arms out of the way as you tried desperately to attack his weak spot again and again. Your stomach hurt from all your breathless giggles and it was worth it to hear Cor laughing.

His hands zipped behind you and teased your back. you squirmed even more, arching your back and twisting as you swatted his hands. Unfortunately, your movements led you to flip over onto your stomach and you could no longer go after Cor’s sensitive sides. Or do anything else, really. “Damn it!”

Picking up the dilemma of your disadvantageous position too, he speedily threw his leg over you so you were snugly sandwiched between his knees. What a brave man, risking his nether regions to stop your spasmodic form.

Cor pinned your wrists. You weren’t giving in, though, and kept wiggling and kicking your legs, as feeble an attempt that was to escape being a Tickle-Me-Gal.

Those strapping thighs of Cor’s reeled you in -–as they always did-- affixing you in place by clamping them tighter around your hips, shoving you deeper into the mattress. He then intentionally set down some of his weight.

You yelped at Cor’s controlled heft centered on your bum. You no longer had the capacity to move, so you had no choice but to cease your wiggling. 

You pretended to sob while catching much needed breath. “You’re made of stone! No fair.”

His heavy breathing filled the air above you, getting louder as he leaned close to the nape of your neck. “Perhaps, but your maneuvers were impressive.”

He stretched his body, his solid curves melding along yours and his heartbeat thudding against your back. He released your wrists and propped himself up on his elbows beside your head. Cor nuzzled the side of your neck with his nose and the light scratching of his beard continued your tickle theme. You smiled at the pleasant sensation as your heartbeats came down.

Cor’s hot mouth glided over your bare skin, stopping at your shirt’s haphazard neckline which had drooped low from all your excitement. You shivered when his warm tongue flicked to taste the base of your neck, followed by furtive sucks on the spots he licked.

You felt Cor’s weight lift and settle beside you. You turned over onto your side and he was sinking back onto his pillow, his expression one of satisfaction.

When Cor seemed comfortable enough, you pounced on his chest, your hands rolled into faux paws. Your lips began feathering a leisurely trail from his toned chest, rising to his neck where you pressed lingering kisses on his calming pulse there.

Your mouth trailed upwards over his defined jawline. You could feel his warm breath ghost your cheeks right before you descended on his lush mouth.

“You know how to tame a lion,” Cor murmured after you let go of his mouth. His arms slid around your back, tugging you closer to give you your hard-earned snuggles.

 


End file.
